


toys

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark!Lance, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, poor shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 10: toys





	toys

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little different than my usual stuff and I'm not even sure what I was thinking. but dark!Lance could be so nice 👀
> 
> I originally wanted to do 'hate fucking' but it didn't happen 😔  
Thank you for reading and for the support! I hope I can keep these stories up. There are a few prompts coming up that I'm super excited for! 💙

Shiro signs his name with slow precision, the delivery man standing on the other side of the doorway setting the unmarked box down at their feet. He waits patiently as Shiro confirms he’s accepted the package, watching the shake of his hand and eyeing the beads of sweat that slide down the side of Shiro’s face. 

Clearing his throat the delivery man voices his concern aloud. “Are you feeling okay, Sir?”

Finishing his signature Shiro hesitates before lifting his head, giving a small nod as he hands over the handheld tablet. “Fine,” he says shakily. “Just feeling a little under the weather.” 

“Ah.” Taking the tablet the delivery man clicks a few things with the thin stylus. “Well, I hope you feel better soon,” he says with a nod. “Have a great day.” 

Shiro nods, his face pale. “Thanks, you too.” 

He watches the man make his way down the sidewalk and hop into the truck. It rumbles to life and drives off, the residential street silent once more. Shiro lingers in the doorway as long as he can, hoping that someone might walk by and wave to him, or show up for an unexpected visit. 

A warm arm wraps around his middle, a chin settling on his shoulder from behind. Shiro stiffens immediately. “I think he’s gone,” the voice chuckles softly. “Bring the package inside, yeah?”

“Sure,” Shiro breathes and in the few seconds of hesitation the other man doesn’t move away. The arm drops from his middle but when Shiro leans down to pick up the box, the man behind him rubs his hips against Shiro’s ass. 

“I’m so excited,” the other man purrs, clapping his hands together. He ignores the way Shiro stands ramrod straight, hands shaking where they grip the box. “Let’s take it into the bedroom.” 

The younger man hurries ahead, throwing a grin over his shoulder when Shiro’s left standing in the hall. “Come on, Shiro! I want to play,” he grins, eyes alight with something manic. 

With one last look outside Shiro nudges the door shut and follows the younger man down the hallway. He’s ushered into the bedroom and directed to set the box on the bed. The younger man goes to rummage around in the bedside drawer and croons triumphantly when he finds what he was looking for. 

He turns around with a small pocket knife in hand, finger expertly flicking the blade open. The silver metal gleams in the overhead light and Shiro feels sweat slide down his spine. “Lance…” 

“Don’t worry, silly. I’m just going to open the box!” Lance slits through the packing tape and tosses the open knife onto the bed. Shiro’s eyes linger on it, his palms damp. If Lance notices he doesn’t comment, too wrapped up in pulling out the tissue paper and bubble wrap. “Ugh, I’m so excited.” When Shiro doesn’t say anything Lance looks up, a frown pulling his lips down. “Shiro,” he says sharply, gaining his attention. Lance smiles. “Come sit by me, we can go through everything together!” 

It takes effort to move closer, Shiro’s body stiff and alert as he sits on the other side of the box. Without comment Lance reaches for the knife and tucks it into the waistline of his tight shorts, his cropped t-shirt slipping off one of his slim shoulders. Digging around Lance pulls out a purple package. “Oh, this one glows in the dark!” 

He tears open the package and gives it to Shiro, or more like shoves it into shaking hands. The vibrator is slim and vibrant yellow with a button for multiple settings. It’s heavy in Shiro’s hands and his stomach rolls, Lance passing two more toys to him as he chatters on. One is a set of clear glass balls on a rope, the other a large purple dildo with ribbing and nubs. 

Lance pulls out toy after toy, more vibrators and cock rings, dildos in every size and even a set of plugs. The gleam of excitement in his eyes is terrifying and Shiro feels like he’s going to vomit. 

“Oh, this one is perfect,” Lance whispers happily, cradling the next dildo with both hands, fingers roaming over the surface. It’s large and thick, with extra ‘skin’ and an artificial knot at the base. “You attach the tube here,” Lance tells Shiro, showing him the bottom. “And then it’ll cum like a real dick!” 

“Lance, I can’t..” Shiro whispers shakily, the toys in his hands falling to the ground. 

Pushing the box aside Lance crawls over into Shiro’s lap, still holding the extra large dildo in one hand. “Don’t worry, Shiro,” he purrs reassuringly, thumbing along the head of the toy. “I’ll take good care of you.” 

Shiro watches as Lance lifts the tip of the toy to his mouth, licking it and then wrapping his lips around it. He keeps his eyes fixed on Shiro as he hollows his cheeks, reaching back to thread his fingers in the hair at the back of Shiro’s neck. 

Something heavy settles in Shiro’s stomach as he watches Lance, the younger man smiling around his mouthful at the fearful look on Shiro’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
